Volturi Academy for the Gifted
by Jezzvamp
Summary: WWIII has broken out. A secret group of international powerful people came up with a solution. School the brightest minds and the most skilled fighters, in hopes that they would one day bring peace to the shattered world. Can Children save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! i do not own twilight the characters or anything affiliated with it. **

**AN: i dont mean to offend anyone in this story. your countries are great! **

**so this is just an intro into the story line and what is happening in the world. we meet the characters in the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

WWIII has broken out. It's the world's worst nightmare, and it's on the doorstep of every nation; neutral countries have been pulled into states of war with little transgression. For 5 long years alliances have been made and broken to no avail; still the end is nowhere in sight.

The American President was murdered on 11/11/2011, no one came forward and claimed responsibility, and no evidence was gathered to find the Murderer. He was shot while in his car driving down a main street while in England for a meeting with the Prime Minister. As a result of the assassination, America's economy failed. Their recourses failed and all other countries began to draw out of American Trade. The Super power of the world was falling. And when the big fall they take others down with them. To try and save their own economies leaders from all over the world tried to cut all ties with America. This was impossible and slowly America started to fight back, until people became desperate and violent.

At it's most desperate a glimmer of hope was sparked; in 2013, what was left of the rich and powerful, from 10 countries around the world, joined together in secret to stop the war in the form of the strongest bilateral agreement in history. The countries represented were America, Italy, England, Australia, France, China, Japan, India, Germany and Russia. Their solution was to school the brightest minds and the most skilled fighters, in hopes that they would one day bring peace to the shattered world. Their fighters however, would have to be of the most unsuspicious type. Children. Kept secret from their governments, even their families the schools find the children by having scouts constantly surveying the police reports and send out scouts to schools when they hear of potential students. The scouts sent out are usually the teachers.

Led by the Italian Volturi Brothers, three of the most powerful and influential men in the world, the schools, one based in each member country, are known as _Volturi Academy for the Gifted_. To the world they are seen as exclusive schools. To the world, they are the last hope of salvation. Based in various countries it aims to find uncorrupted teenagers with exceptional mental and physical powers.

The year is 2016 and today the schools have flourished with a brave new army: in less than three years the schools have housed up to one thousand students each. The students complete objectives to gain intelligence and hinder the progress of all countries in the war. While developing their own technology and weaponry the children progress into new stages of discovery every day: excelling in classes taught by the world's brightest minds, and ex-international security generals. The best in their selected fields, if they haven't already been corrupted by the government and the war.

Classes that the schools offer are split into two focus areas, the brain classes and the brawn. Specialized courses are given to all students that are and closely relate to their skill base. These are:

-Languages

-English, French, Italian, Japanese, Russian, German, Mandarin, Islamic, Arabic, Indian.

- Advanced science

-Advanced math

-Advanced engineering

-Advanced technologies and computer studies

-Cultural anthropology

-Tactical military manoeuvrers

-Espionage work

-Assassinations

- Martial arts

-Boxing

Basic educational classes are mandatory for all students, Math, Science, English etc. and also PT and Mission Log classes, where the Health and safety of living on campus and going on missions are taught.

The teachers are the best, the facilities are the best, the students are the last hope.

* * *

**what did you think?**

**PLEASE R&R! it makes me happy! **


	2. Bella

**Bella **

BPOV

I sat in the foyer staring at each student that walked passed, each only glancing at me for a second, as if they weren't really allowed to. _Volturi Academy for the Gifted_ was a reasonably new private school that had opened up in Texas only three years ago, but its reputation was so great that most people forgot how new it was. Which is why my parents flew me 823 miles just for this interview. A week ago I had received a letter asking me to meet with Mr. Uley, the Principal.

I was staring at the receptionist, trying to force her to say I could go in now. I had been sitting there for close to 20 minutes, and had already torn the brochure I had been given into little pieces.

I remembered back to receiving the letter. I had just got home from school when mom rushed to meet me at the gate.

"Oh Bella your home!" she yelled ash she ran too me.

"Yes, same time as yesterday" then I saw my dad standing in the doorway, "Dad? Why are you home from work?"

"Your mother called me and said I had to come straight home"

"Well come on then, both of you" she squeaked as she ran into the kitchen. When I got there I saw a large envelope waiting on the bench. My name on the front and some school emblem in the corner.

"Its from that _Volturi_ school, Bella. How exciting!" I looked at dad, he just shrugged. Inside there were a bundle of sheets and documents. I pulled out the first that looked like a letter. It stated with "Congratulations"…

**_Congratulations Isabella Swan,_**

**_You have been chosen to attend an interview with the principle Mr. Sam Uley at the Volturi Academy for the Gifted at our Dallas Texas campus. We have seen that you have an extraordinary gift and would love the chance to see if you are capable of joining our team of gifted youth._**

**_No RSVP required. Your appointment is at 9:00, June 21st 2016._**

**_We hope to see you there._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_The Volturi Borthers._**

"How strange "the Volturi Brothers". No first names" dad mused.

"Guess they're the Founders"

"Who cares who they are. All that matters is that they want you!" mom was on a definite high.

"Its only an interview mum. Besides we don't have the money to just go to Texas for an interview."

"Yes we do Bells"

"Dad"

"No. This is great for you. Your going"

And so here I am. Just a 12 yr old girl alone in Texas. My parents couldn't see the dilemma that it was.

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist finally called out.

"Yes. That's me"

"You can go in now"

Mr Uley's Office was every thing you would expect in a pompous rich school. Leather, oak wood, trophies, you name it. The only strange thing was a giant world map behind his desk. It was covered in thin red lines with dots and stars in different countries.

"Isabella?" the man behind the desk confirmed.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella"

"Of course, please have a seat. I'm Mr. Uley"

"Hi"

"Yes, hello" He chuckled "Do you know why you're here Bella?"

"For an interview?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Oh, umm well I guess I'm pretty good at math"

"Bella, your 'math' is above any 12 yr old I have ever heard of. It is more advanced than most mathematicians I would imagine." He turned around and pulled out a file, flicked through it and brought out a single sheet.

"Do you know how we found you?"

"No"

"You had an encounter with one of our school professors a few weeks back. A Miss Cleawater?" I remembered the name and blushed. "She visited your school, and you corrected some of her work. Yes?"

"Ah, yes"

"Miss Clearwater happens to be one of our advanced mathematics teachers. Now do you see why me might want you here?"

"Because I'm really good at math"

"Bella you are a child genius"

"Oh. Thank you. But my family could never afford"

"It's a scholarship Bella" he interrupted, "Actually every student here is on a scholarship"

"How?"

"We have some very good beneficiaries and donations. But now that the formalities are done with I would like to get to the important part of this interview"

"Ok…"

"What do you think of the war?"

"The war?" he nodded. "Well, apart from being a waste of the little resources our country has left, and a despicable waste of life; it's pointless, aimless and avoidable. I think that there is only one person responsible and that is our president. The Vice at the time of the assassination. I think corruption is involved, but its never been looked into."

"So you have quite an opinion on it" he looked amused. "Would you like to help end it?"

"What?"

"How much do you value your life?"

"Umm…a lot" not sure of the point he was trying to make.

"And the lives of your family?"

"I value theirs more than I do my own"

"Good, because what I am about to tell you is above top secret. Above government knowledge. If a single word of this leaves this room, well, we have ways of making that person never talk again. I know you're just a child, but am I being clear Bella?"

"Very clear"

"This is no ordinary school, our students are trained in espionage and tactical defense."

"Spies?"

"In essence yes. We have the brains and the brawn. Children and teenagers whose metal and physical strength is high above your average military personal. Our aim is to stop the war in plain sight, and from the inside."

"Why kids?" I was looking at him in disbelief.

"Who would suspect a 14 yr old girl wondering around a building with a big backpack? No one would. That is why. You are underestimated by everyone you pass. And you can hide in plain sight."

"And you want me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You would be surprised what a brilliant mathematical inclined mind can do"

"Do I get any time to think about this?"

"Yes, but remember you can't say a word of this to anybody. Not even your parents. Don't even write about it in your diary."

"I understand."

"Good. If you decide to join us, a car will turn up at your house exactly a week from today, 9:00. You either get in the car, or your don't."

I just nod; this is way too much to take in, considering that I've only been in his office for 5 minutes.

"Excellent. I hope to see you again soon Bella."

And with that I was dismissed. My life had changed forever and it had only taken 5 minutes.


	3. Alice

**Alice**

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mom everything. I checked twice, then you did remember"

"Yes yes. It's almost nine, what if they don't come, should I call a cab? Charlie?" Dad had been hiding away most of the morning. Wish I could have. Mom was going crazy and bring me down with her.

Dad emerged from the lounge room holding a small gold box.

"Your mom and I got you a little present. You know to get you started."

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was inside.

"Oh my God Dad. An Iphone?"

"Yeah, so you can be hip like all those rich kids there. And so you can call your mother every day."

I still felt bad about lying to them about what the school really was; I knew it was for their own good. And I knew I had to go, even though leaving my parents is the hardest thing. I hugged my parents hard, and then I heard a car horn. Right on nine o'clock. I felt tears prick at my eyes. But if I cried, then mom would and then I don't think id ever be able to leave.

I watched them disappear as the car went around the corner and out of my street in quiet Phoenix.

If it was possible the school looked even more daunting now that I knew what really went on behind the closed doors. I was taken straight to Mr. Uley's office and my bags were taken someplace else.

"You can go straight in" the receptionist said when I arrived. I guess the waiting around was a test last time.

Mr. Uley's office was exactly the same except that there was a large box on his desk. He heard me enter and turned quickly to greet me.

"Bella! To be honest I wasn't sure if you would come. With some of the children I can tell, but you. Your very hard to read."

"Oh."

"But I am pleased. Your talent is very exciting."

"Thank you?"

"Well lets get on with it shall we?" he gestured for me to sit and handed me a folder. It looked like the one he had last time. "This is your personal file, Bella. It has everything in there about who you are and your life. I let everyone look through their own, and you can always request to see it at any point of your stay here."

He wasn't kidding it had everything in there. When and where I was born. The same of both my parents. Records of all my family that were still alive. There was a little folded wallet smaller then the size of my palm. It looked like those things cops show in the movies. Inside there was a picture of me I don't remember ever being taken, and information about me on the other side.

**Isabella Marie Swan. **

**Age: 12. **

**Height: 5". **

**Weight: 77lbs. **

**Home State: Arizona.**

**Classes Enrolled: Advanced Mathematics and Advanced technologies and computer studies.**

"Ah yes, good, that" he gestured to the thing in my hand, "is your most valuable possession. You must have than on your person at all times. We take security very seriously here."

"Understandable"

"And here" he said handing me another sheet of paper "this is your time table. I wont push you into classes today, you can start all that messy business tomorrow."

**Monday-Friday: PT. English. Advanced Mathematics. Basic Science. Advanced Technologies and Computer studies. Basic Mathematics.**

**Saturday: PT. Mission Log Class. Elective class.**

I was about to ask a question but he interrupted me.  
"Ill explain it all and then you can ask your questions"

"OK"

"As you can see you have the same classes Monday to Friday. PT starts at 0600 goes to 0700. Then you have breakfast in the cafeteria. Classes start at 0830. And each class goes for an hour. You will have a 30 minute lunch break at 1100. So you will be finished 1400. After that you will have either clubs or extra classes, if your teachers think you need it. Saturdays start the same, but Mission Log classes go for 2 hours. Now elective classes you have a few to chose from. There are languages, Cultural anthropology, Sports, Martial arts, Drivers ed. Although you're a bit young for that one. Or there are the tutoring classes. You can teach one or be in it. I'm sorry but I'm going to strongly suggest you do teach one. You see not many students are willing to help out, but many of our brawn students need the help." He finally took a breath. "Questions?" I only had one, and it was worrying me a little.

"PT?"

"Physical Training"

"I was afraid of that"

"Yes I've read in your file that Physical education was your worst subject at your last school. Don't worry. You will be well looked after."

"Oh I have another one"

"Yes?"

"Basic and advanced Math?"

"Yes I often hear complaints about that. You see the government requires results from math, English and science from every student in the country. So I have to make you all take basic subjects. Your welcome to sleep during that class if you like." I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so I just smiled at him. "Anything else?"

"What else is in the box?"

"Your Uniform. But you can have a look at all of that later. Right now I'm going to take you on a tour of the school. Ok?"

"Sure"

I was shown everything and nothing at the same time. He would just walk and point in directions and say "Down there is the library" "the dojo's" "the classrooms". I was as lost as when it started. Finally he said "and here we have the dorms. The left building is the boys. The right, the girls." Then we went into the right building.

We stopped in front of a room on the third floor. Number 46 A. "Here is your key" it had the same number on it. Then he knocked on the door, there was a little squeal followed by the sound of crashing and things being moved. Finally the door opened to reveal a small girl with short black hair. She looked older than me, but I was taller than her. "Bella, this is your room mate Alice

**(Mary Alice Brandon**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4"8'**

**Weight: 61lbs**

**Home State: Mississippi **

**Classes Enrolled: German, Mandarin, Cantonese, Arabic. Martial arts.)**

She has the day off classes to help you get settled in"

"Hi" she squeaked and gave a little wave.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other. Bella I'll see you again in a few days to see how your handling things. But my office is always open." And then he left me with my hyperactive roommate.

"Well come in"

I stepped inside the room and was amazed. Half the room was covered in those foam heads with all different wigs on them. A desk was covered in makeup and fake noses and chins and bottles of stuff I had no idea what they were. There were also racks of clothing and boxes of shoes piled up. There was no unused space left on her half of the room.

"So that's your half of the room," she was pointing to the side with a bed, chest of draws and a desk and chair.

"I never would have guessed," she laughed at this.

"Oh! They brought in your bags; I put them under your bed, cause I was still cleaning up when they arrived"

"Thanks."

"So do you want to unpack, or get the real tour?"

I voted for the real tour.

"You get the hang of it pretty easy. I've only been here six months and I know this place like the back of my hand. And this is the library." It was amazing. I could defiantly see myself spending hours in there. It was massive. More books than in any library I'd ever seen.

"I can see that you like this? Well I should let you know that I'm not going to let you spend all your free time here. Sorry but I'm older and wiser so you have to do what I say" I did not like the sound of that. Alice was nice but I'm sure her idea of fun was painting nails and shopping and all that girly stuff I dreaded doing with my mother.

"I'm kidding. So I hear your a math genius, that's cool. It's not that rare here though. I hear you're guna be that best at what you do. But then there are a lot of those. Unlike me. I am a rare talent. I'm a master of disguise. I can do voices, facial features everything. The only thing holding me back is my height, the Doc on campus, Dr Cullen, he's really nice, but he said I probably wont get much higher than 5 foot. Shame that. So I'm stuck being kids or just really short adults." Alice also didn't take many breaths when talking, but that's fine. I'm not much of a talker, and she was pretty interesting.

"Wanna hear how I got in this place?"

"Sure"

"Well lucky for me my dad knows people in pretty high places. And I met the Volturi Brothers at one of dad's functions. And it just so happens that Aro, the eldest brother, had an assistant, and that assistant had an assistant who was short. Only a little bigger than me. But people cant really tell the difference when your sitting down. This is where I saw my chance. I had heard of the academy and I was kinda sus about it. I mean who puts the best private academy out in the middle of Texas. So I bribed Assistant number 2 with an all expenses paid trip to Bali and went to work in her place. Eventually I found out all about this place. I was like WOW! And then they caught me. Silly woman rang up to check if her replacement was doing well. She was fired and I was sent here. They were mad at first, but then everyone just became impressed that I could keep it up for so long. It lasted only 3 days. But they thought that was amazing."

"Wow. You must be really good."

"Thanks. I like to think so. I just got back from my first mission yesterday. I was gone for 3 weeks. Impersonating the cook of some family I'm not allowed to say. It was fun. I had to learn how to make all these fancy meals, and just listen and record everything I heard."

"That's amazing. Was it scary?"

"At first it was, but then I just got confident that I wouldn't be found"

We had stopped out side of a big brick building with only two big metal doors on the outside.

"This is the cafeteria. It's lunch time in about 5 minutes, but we'll go in now and get all the good stuff before the crowd comes." She seemed very excited by this prospect.

The food was pretty good I must admit, it was all healthy and looked delicious. No hamburgers or fries, or that sloppy stuff no one knew was. I grabbed a bowl of pasta salad and a water. Alice and I sat down and ate. No one joined us as all the students filed in. There were so many of them. And a lot of them quite big and scary looking.

"Don't worry Bella. I know they look big. But you're safe. And cause your young you'll be looked after."

"Umm does any one sit with you usually?"

She laughed. "Yes Bella, I'm not a loner. No, I told them I was sitting alone today, cause I knew you were coming. And I thought you might not want all that bunch bugging you."

"Oh, yes. Thank you"

"You'll meet them tomorrow."

* * *

**ok you know when you press add story to fave, (you know who you are!) just add a little review as well. pretty please! literally on my knees guys!**


	4. Emmett

**Emmett**

**I made a mistake in the class timetable in the previous chapter sorry guys. Lunch break is at 1130 not 1100. But school does finish at 1400. **

Alice led me to PT and left me there. She promised she would come back for me once it was over. But that's assuming I survive it. The teacher Mr. Black, who told me to call him Jake, was pretty cool. He told me that he understood what a klutz I was; his words not mine, and then told me to start doing warm up laps with the other kids. I almost died. Some one needs to explain to him the meaning of 'warm up'.

"Tuff right? You'll get used to it. I thought I was going to die first class as well." This girl Jessica explained to me. I hung with her for the rest of the time. You could really see the difference between what they call the Brains and the brawn students. And then there was me. I was the youngest in my class, which Jessica told me it was something I should get used to. She was 15.

Alice true to her word came and got me at the end of PT. I could hardly walk and was looking forward to a nice hot shower.

"Oh no. one thing you got to learn is breakfast first. See those big kids, they eat a lot. And you don't want the leftovers trust me" Alice made a disgusted face. "I always take mine to go anyway. Iv got to get all beautiful for the day to come. And looks like you could use a break already." she laughed as she danced over to the growing line.

We ate in our room and took our turn in the shower. I had told Alice the night before that she could spread her stuff out, I didn't need the space. That got me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So English first Bella? Awesome that's near my math class." We walked briskly to the classroom section of the school. I briefly remembered it from yesterday. Alice told me not to bring anything with me even though she had a whole backpack full. And it turns out the uniform is only for show, when visitors come or we leave the grounds. Thank God. I was not looking forward to that plaid skirt I had pulled out of that box last night.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled out and ran ahead, she threw her arms around a giant. He wasn't as tall as Jake but he was still huge. As were his muscles. He ruffed up her hair a bit, and then looked up to see me.

"Bella?" he boomed

"Yeah, hi" then he let go of Alice, and gave hug that lifted me off the ground. If everyone here was as hyper as these two I may just have a heart attack some time soon.

"Sorry" he said as he put me down, "I'm Emmett"

**(****Emmett** **McCarty**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 6"2'**

**Weight: 187lbs**

**Home State: Tennessee **

**Classes Enrolled: martial arts. Boxing)**

"English?" Alice asked

"Yeah"

"Awesome! You can look after Bella. She doesn't have her stuff yet. I'm sure you can help with that."

"Don't worry Al. I get Bella hooked up. She's in safe hands here"

"I wouldn't go that far"

"Ha ha. Just go to class. And hey you got to give us all the dirt bout your mission!"

"Yeah yeah. I will at lunch." I envied Alice as she skipped off to class. She was just always so happy and friendly. My train of thought was interrupted by an elbow bumping my shoulder.

"Come on Bells. I just saw the teach go in."

The 'Teach' Emmett was talking about was Mrs. Cullen. The Campus Dr's wife.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked when the class quieted down.

"Yes?" she motioned for me to come up to the front.

"Hi, I heard from Mr. Uley that you like to be called Bella?"

"Yes, please"

"Alright then. Now I guess we should get you sorted out then. With your equipment." We heard an "Oh!" come from the back of the classroom. We both turned to see Emmett waving his arm in the air. "Yes Emmett?"

"I can help. Alice charged me with looking after Bella"

"Very well then Emmett. Take Bella to the Library then"

"Yes! Come on Bells" he was practically running to the door.

"Emmett your very eager to get out of my class. It wouldn't be because you don't have your Assignment would it?"

"No! I'm hurt that you would even think that miss." And then he was gone.

I gave the librarian my class timetable and waited for her to return with my things.

"Do you really have that assignment?" I asked Emmett while we were waiting.

"Unfortunately no. I've been doing extra hours in the gym this week cause I've got a mission coming up. It's no big deal. Mrs. Cullen is cool. Its not a major essay anyway." Emmett was a hard guy not to like. He was like a big funny teddy bear.

The librarian made two trips over to us carrying two boxes, one long and thin and another a little one, and notebooks. The next trip was textbooks. "Here we are your stationary, note books, text books and laptop. Is that all?" Laptop! I was in slight shock.

"Library card?" Emmett

"Oh yes! Thank you. I'll just print one out"

"Victoria, she's the librarian, real scatterbrain. Don't know how she got the job," Emmett was saying, but I was still too excited about the idea of having my own laptop. At home we only had an old school desktop. It took forever to do anything. "Bella?"

"Oh sorry. I get a laptop?"

"Yeah. We all do. Yours will probably be wicked awesome. The smarter you are, and the harder classes that you do, the better laptop you get." He picked up the box and examined it. "Oh yeah, the new MacPro advanced. Rose has one of these. You'll meet her later, she hangs our with us."

Victoria came back and handed me my Library card,

"You have unlimited borrowing, but the maximum borrow time is four weeks. Unless someone requests the book. Then you'll get an email, and you have two days to return it. Oh Crap your email account. One second"

I had to laugh "Your right Emmett. Total scatterbrain"

"You're the Coolest 12 yr old I've ever met Bells. Normally they are really annoying and childish."

"Like you?"

"Oh that was harsh" but he had a big grin on his face, so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

Finally I really did have everything I needed, and Emmett said that we better stop off at my locker, since I didn't have my bag with me. But really I think he was still just avoiding English.

"So Emmett, how did you end up here?" I asked him as he tried to figure out what books I needed for before lunch.

"Oh well. As you probably already know I'm no brain." He laughed at him self then. "But I was a muscle man before I even came here. Ok well boy. I was 14 and had this major crush on this super model that was doing a photo shoot in the gym that I used to do boxing at. Well her bodyguards wouldn't let anyone near, and when I tried to get through one of them pushed me. But back then I was always trying to prove that I wasn't just some kid. So I started to fight back. I got through 5 of her 7 guards before I was knocked out. When I came too I was in Mr. Uley's office. He gave me a choice. Here or juvi. And that's how you have the privilege of knowing me now."

"You took out five fully grown men at only 14?" I was amazed

"Yeah. I grew up in a bit of a ruff neighborhood. I knew how to handle my self. I could take them all out now. And easily." I laughed as he flexed his muscles like the body builders do on TV.

"Oh dear" he said in fake shock "look how late it is. Only five minutes left of class. We better get back." It was then I noticed that Emmett had put my English books in my locker.

We got back just as the bell rang. Mrs. Cullen gave Emmett a knowing look, and just smiled at me. "Emmett I expect that essay on Monday. And I hope to actually see what your made of on Monday Bella"

Alice joined Emmett and I, on my way to my advanced mathematics class. Emmett was trying to get Alice to write his English essay for him, but she just kept refusing.

"I'll be back to get you at the end, just wait here. I wont let you be late trust me. Unlike Emmett. And I found out that Jasper is in your Basic science class, so he'll come with me. See Bella, I got you well looked after. Except when I leave you alone with Emmett"

"Standing right here midget"

"Oh sorry didn't see you. You just look like a pylon. You're too tall. Bye Bella. Good luck" Alice wished me as they both walked away.

It was ok that I was on my own for this class. It was like heaven. My teacher was Miss Clearwater. The woman responsible for my being here. She got very excited about every thing she wrote on the board and loved it when a student might pick up on something she didn't see. It made me feel better about correcting her that time.

The work we were doing was great as well. Talk about advanced. None of my classmates in Phoenix would ever see numbers and equations like this in their lives. I'll admit that I'm a nerd, because I don't remember ever having actually enjoyed class this much before.

"So Bella how did you like my class" Miss Clearwater asked me at the end

"I loved it actually"

"Its fun when your actually doing Math that suits your level. But if you like I could do up some thing a little more challenging than what I'm teaching. Maybe actually get that brain working up a sweat?" she was right. I had enjoyed the work today. But none of it had particularly challenged me.

"I'd really like that actually. I like numbers, I just get how they work"

"Glad to hear that." She got a very excited look on her face, but then we were interrupted by Alice poking her head in through the door. "Yes well I'll get that to you some time soon"

"Thank you"


	5. Jasper

**Jasper**

"Are you asking for extra work?" Alice demanded as soon as the door closed behind us.

"No, she offered it."

"Ok, I take it back. You must be _real_ smart. I accept you as a rare talent. You may join our group of weirdos among rejects" I just looked at her.

"That's how she thinks of our group" a low southern drawl came from behind me. First thing that occurred to me was that considering I was in Texas, this is the first Texan I had come across. The second was that no way was this a student standing in front of me. "Hi. I'm Jasper"

**(****Jasper Lee Whitlock **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6"3'**

**Weight: 170lbs**

**Home State: Texas**

**Classes Enrolled: Tactical Military Manoeuvrers, Espionage Work, Assassinations Class. )**

He was tall, about the same as Emmett I'd say, and built, but not quite as big as Emmett. But he looked so much older than everyone else.

"Well see y'all" Alice said imitating Jasper's voice

"Wow, she is good at that," I said. Jasper just smiled down at me.

"Don't mind her. It's cool about the extra work. I got given my own class about six months ago. Right after I met her"

"Your own class?"

"Yeah. I've always been a kind of guinea pig for the school. I was one of the first enrolled here."

"Really? Cool" he just smiled and started to walk off. I had to run to keep up with his long stride. Luckily the room wasn't too far away because I think I would have lost him otherwise.

If science wasn't going to be hard enough, considering I'd never done a real science class before, Miss Mallory the teacher made it worse. She was a harsh woman, who appeared to hate every one. The lecture was on Genetics, which I found the basic rules easy enough to pick up, but I was still lost most of the class. I was glad to have Jasper sitting next to me though. He would show me pages she was referencing and would give me little smiles every now and then. It made me relax a little each time I saw one.

"Don't worry. You'll get it. I saw you were already picking it up. Your smart you'll have it no time"

"Thanks Jasper. But I just feel so behind"

"Well you are only 12. Hey I know, at lunch ask Rose to help. She's the local Science geek"

"Emmett mentioned Rose earlier"

"I'm Surprised all he did was mention her"

Jasper helped me find my locker again so I could get my books for after lunch. Then we went to the cafeteria. I picked up a sandwich and a salad with a water, while Jasper piled up a tray full. When there was no space on his tray or in his other hand, he asked me to get him a Gatorade and then led us to a table in the back. Alice and Emmett were already there, with a beautiful tall blond who was sketching in a notebook.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked as he set his food down.

"Probably Detention" Alice said, like this was a common occurrence. "So Bella how was science?"

"Hard, I had no idea what was going on"

"You probably never even had a real science lesson have you?"

"No"

"Rose,

**(****Rosalie Lillian Hale**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5"8'**

**Weight: 128lbs**

**Home State: New York **

**Calles Enrolled: Advanced science, special engineering, advanced technologies and computer studies.)**

would you put your plans for mass destruction away for two minutes" Emmett said as he bumped her with his elbow, it nearly knocked her off her seat.

"Watch it Emmett! God. What?"

"This is Bella," he said making a grand gesture towards me. "Current Math Genius"

"She's what? 12?"

"Yes" I answered. She studied me for a moment huffed then turned back to her note book.

"Ignore her. The rest off us do" That got him a smack in the back of the head. She then picked up her stuff and left.

"You might not have picked up on it, but they are actually dating" Alice whispered in my ear. I had to laugh. I hadn't seen too many couples at my last school. But I'm sure that's not how they are supposed to act.

"Yes yes laugh it up Short fries. It's funny cause there are two of you now"

"Hysterical Emmett."

I then happened to glance over at Jasper who had almost finished off his mass amount of food. And what was left Emmett was now trying to steal.

"Bug off Emmett. Go get your own if your still hungry"

"Edward always gives me his leftovers"

"No he doesn't. He doesn't leave any. Just like these aren't leftovers. I'm still eating" this then turned into a wrestle where Emmett knocked the try off the table stunning them both. They just stared down at the spilled food on the ground. "You can have it now" Jasper said as he went off to get some more by the looks of the direction he went in.

"But I don't want it _now_" Emmett pouted. I thought he was about to cry, when he suddenly got up and followed Jasper. Alice was laughing at the scene that had just carried out.

"Alice?"

"Yeah" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can I ask you about Jasper?"

"What about him?"

"He said that he is kinda the school Guinea Pig, I was just wondering what he meant?"

"Oh well, he was one of the first kids to be recruited. Three years ago, when he was 13. I guess the authoritive figures really had no idea about how to go about training kid spies, so it was just a trial and error process."

"Oh. He also said that they made a class for him?"

"Yeah. He doesn't really like talking about that one" I had to hold back my laugh. Because it was apparent to me that Jasper wasn't all that big about talking in general. "About six months back he went on a team mission. It was a bit of a dangerous one. But from what little of I heard, was that Jasper had to kill a couple guys to protect his team. Supposedly it was a pretty impressive killing, so now they have him in an assassination class. On his own."

"Oh my gosh"

"I know. He came back from that mission, just after I got here. Emmett and Rose assure me that he was all quiet and withdrawn before it even happened."

"How did he get in here?"

"Oh, kinda very similar, but very different to how I did. See his family owns a ranch not too far from here. He actually snuck onto campus, just a few weeks after it opened up. You know how tight security is well, it has always been that tight. But for him to actually have snuck in and be wandering around for a couple of hours was pretty fantastic. So after he was finally discovered they took him to Mr. Uley's office, but because they were so impressed, they offered him a spot here. So that is the amazing story of the quietest boy I have ever met"

"Cool... Another question?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on Jasper?" Alice laughed at this for a moment.

"Silly! Who uses crush anymore?"

"I am only 12"

"True, I forget that sometimes. But yes I do. And who wouldn't. He is like my dream guy"

"Does he know?"

"Hell no! And it is going to stay that way" she tried to give me an evil look but it didn't quite work.

"Ok Alice." I lied.


	6. Rose and Edward

**hey guys sorry this took a while to put up. but its hard to write something with no reviews! please R&R :)**

**

* * *

Rose Pt 1.**

"Here" I heard someone say as I walked past a desk at the front of my Advanced Technologies and Computer studies class. I looked down at the person moving their books off half the desk. I was surprised to see that shining blond hair. It was Rose.

"Oh, thanks"

"Don't look so surprised. Alice and the rest of them have taken you in. That means I have to look after you too."

"Oh" the teacher quieted the class then. He was a smallish oily haired man named Mr. Yorkie. He was very talkative and very excitable about all this technology stuff. Unlike me. I had no idea why I had been put into this class; I had only just got my first phone a few days ago, and my first laptop today.

"Ill help you set up your lap top…and get you up to speed in science" Rose whispered half way through the class after the class was asked to start up their computers. I smiled at Rose and gave her an appreciative nod. She looked away. I had a feeling this was going to be one difficult friendship.

* * *

**AN: so this is all I can get out of Rose. But you know how strained this relationship is. There will be a part two where we hear Rose's story. But so that you aren't ripped off here is chapter 6.5.

* * *

**

**Edward**

"Bella!" I heard as I stepped outside of the classroom. I had only known Alice for about 24 hours and already I could hear her a mile away.

"I have only just now realized that we have the next class together! Silly me!" she laughed.

I saw that she was dragging some poor soul along. He wasn't as tall as Jasper and Emmett, but he was still a lot bigger than Alice and I. I could also tell that he was younger then the other two boys.

"Bella! This is Edward

**(Edward Anthony Masen**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5" 8'**

**Weight: 154lbs**

**Home State: Illinois **

**Classes Enrolled: Tactical Military Manoeuvrers, Martial Arts Training.)**

The one we said probably had detention at lunch"

"Oh, hi."

"Hello" he said as he held out his hand. I shook it, and was surprised by the strength behind it. "Sorry I wasn't there at lunch."

"He did have detention," Alice giggled.

"Yes thank you Alice."

"He's only been here a month and gets into trouble on a daily basis. Although a lot of people do" I looked over and saw Edward had a pained expression on his face, I smiled at him when he looked up at me. He relaxed a bit after that.

I found basic math the way I had at school. Easy. Although thankfully this was at a high school level, and not what I was used to doing at my old school. Alice seemed to be doing ok with the work, but Edward I could see was struggling. He just doodled in the book and when he actually worked on anything he got it wrong. I had to fight the urge to show him what he was doing wrong.

After class we stopped by my locker to get everything out, then headed over to the library. Everyone else was already seated at a round table in a secluded back section. Emmett was trying to write his English paper, Rose was writing and sketching in the same journal she was at lunch and it looked like Jasper was sleeping. I sat down in between Emmett and Alice, but as soon as I did Rose looked up and took my laptop, still in its box. After throwing the packaging on the ground she pulled out a shoe box filled with CD ROMs and cords. After starting it up she proceeded to put in CD's one after the other.

"That could take a while" Alice whispered into me ear. "You got any homework?"

I thought back my classes "Only science I guess"

"Oh crap" we were all startled by Jasper's out burst.

"What?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time.

"What time is, I fell asleep"

"It's only 1420. Don't worry bro we wouldn't let you sleep through it"

"I'm guna go get some food. I'll see you guys at dinner."

After Jasper had left Alice explained to me that Japer had his special class at 1500. And Emmett complained that it wasn't fair that he got an extra meal just because of it. Then they both tried to explain my homework to me. After we decided that it was a lost cause, I helped Emmett write his essay. Luckily I had read the book that he was writing it on.

We all hung out in the library until dinner at 1700, which I thought was odd at first, but after we finished we went straight back to our dorm rooms, where I fell asleep straight away.

My head was pounding when the alarm went off at 0700, it felt like I had only just gone to sleep and I was not prepared to get up for PT. I thought it might have been easier the second time round. I was wrong. It may actually have been worse. I hooved down breakfast in my room, while Rose sat on the floor trying to explain to me everything that my computer could do. After I got out of my nice hot show Alice handed me an envelope.

"This is for you. It's from Mr. Uley, just got delivered."

The note inside said that I had an appointment to meet with him at 1030, during the elective class time period in the library.

"Sounds like he wants you to be a tutor if your meeting up in the library" Rose said. "He did the same to me when I first came. But fat chance that I was going to tutor."

"Sucks to be you" Alice teased "well come on. We got mission log class"

Turns out that Mission Log classes are carefully planned out by the school, they group together the best compatible brains and brawns and are put together in small groups. Its how I ended up with Alice as my roommate. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all in the same group. I made up the sixth person. With my least favorite person in the world as our Mission control leader. Jake, my PT teacher.

"Bella, we meet again!" he laughed as I came into the room. "Well now that the girls have finally decided to show up we can begin."

Mission Log class I found out is where we get prepped for any missions. We learn how to handle our selves out in the field and learn the protocol that has to be followed. And Jacob is our leader. So we report back to him on progress and problems. Lucky for me I found out that brains like my self rarely go out on missions. We perform them on school property. This is why I don't have to do any martial arts classes.

Rose was currently on a mission. Developing a new weapon of some sort. Supposedly some teams were having issues with the size of some disarming thing. I really had a lot to learn about all of this espionage stuff.

Since Alice had just come back from her mission she was busy being debriefed and filling out paper work.

Emmett and Jasper were reading up on a mission they were preparing to go on soon. And Edward looked like he was sleeping on his math textbook.

While I was stuck reading a manual all about how Missions and Mission Log works. I got the gist of it after the introduction. But apparently I had to read all 300 pages of it. It was a slow 2 hours.

"Fun isn't it?" Edward asked sarcastically as we walked to the library together. Turns out he was being forced to have math tutoring. I wanted to tell him that it was a good idea. But I didn't.

"Reading the manual?"

"Yeah. I skimmed through most of it. You only really need to read the chapter that applies to what you'll be doing."

"I'll probably do that. Thanks. So no mission for Edward?"

"No, I haven't been here long enough. I think the earliest someone has been on a mission is about four months after arriving."

Mr. Uley was waiting just inside the entrance of the library.

"Ah Edward, you have finally shown up for tutoring?"

"Yeah, they said it would substitute as detention from now on considering that I wasn't learning my lesion"

"Do you even know what lesion your meant to be learning?"

"Not really sir. Sorry" Edward snickered.

"Just go sit down" Edward walked off as slowly as possible, and went right to the back of the room. "I severely hope his behavior doesn't rub off on you Bella"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So, have you thought about tutoring?"

"Yes, I guess so. I mean none of the other classes particularly appeal to me."

"Excellent"

"Oh but first. I'm kind of really behind in Science, I was wondering…"

"Aren't you with Rosalie Hale? She is the current Science genius"

"Yes, and she has offered to get me up to speed. But I would like more, if that's ok."

"You're asking for more work?"

"I just don't like not understanding"

"Very well. I'll organize something. But about now. Would you feel uncomfortable if I put you with Mr. Masen over there"

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"I don't mind. But won't he be offended by being taught by a 12 yr old?"

"If there are any problems, come see me. Ok? Good. Now off you go." he said as he gave me a little push in Edward's direction.

"Hi" I said nervously as I hovered over Edward's table.

"Put you as my tutor hey?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Better then having Jessica Stanly that for sure" he laughed.

"Ok. So how do you want to do this?" I asked

"How about I don't want to" he gave me a stubborn look.

"How about we just go back to basics of what we were looking at yesterday?"

"Fine" he was fiddling with his pencil and not really even paying attention.

"How did you get here?"

"What?"

"I just thought that perhaps if we got to know each other a little bit you might be more willing to work"

"That has no logic behind it"

"I know," I laughed. I wasn't really in the mood for math either.

"My story isn't as interesting as the other guys, trust me. But ok well umm, so my dad is in the Marines, he is the head of this special ops team that do all the kind of crap that we do here pretty much. Well my family lived on base and I liked to hang around all his soldiers, after a while they started to teach me some stuff just for fun cause they were bored. I turned out to be pretty good, cause I have real fast reflexes. And after a bout a year of learning from them I had bulked up a lot and could actually stand my ground. Then one day bit over a month ago I was sparring with a lieutenant and my dad and some other generals and admirals and shit saw. Turns out it was pretty impressive, and word somehow got here where they asked me if I wanted in."

"And you did?"

"Yep. So what's your story?"

"Less interesting then yours. I was found by a scout at my school. They had heard of me and came looking. They liked what they saw end of story."

"That is pretty damn impressive Bella. You must be amazing if people are talking and finding out about you"

* * *

**Rose Pt. 2**

Edward and I did end up doing some work. We got through enough so that he could at least have an attempt at the homework that was set.

After elective class had finished we met up with everyone at the cafeteria where Rose had a pile of books waiting for me. There were textbooks and notebooks.

"These are all mine. From my old school and from this one. I do perfect working out and write down everything. Guard these with your life. And come to my room at 1400."

"Oh you better watch out Bella, Emmett always has bite marks after spending alone time with Rose" Edward Joked, he had himself and Alice in fits, Jasper was trying to keep it in and Emmett had a knowing and proud grin on his face.

"Bite me" Rose snapped

"I believe that's your department. Not mine."

I swore I heard her hiss as she got up and stormed away form the table.

"Thanks a lot Edward" Emmett called as he ran after her.

Rose had a room to her self and it was decked out like a laboratory. There were bottles of unknown substances and mechanical parts everywhere.

"Don't touch anything!" was the first thing she said when I entered the room. I wasn't intending to either.

"Rose?" I asked after twenty minutes of studying.

"What?" she didn't look up from the small mechanism in her hands.

"How did you come to be at the school?"

"Same way most do"

"Yeah but how's that"

"Delinquent gets out of trouble scot free by coming here." she finally looked up at me. "Oh fine" she huffed. "Year and a half ago there was this group of guys, they were the local bad boy's the thing all girls go for. Well I wasn't even 14, and he was 16. I should have known." She paused for a moment before shaking her head as if to get rid of whatever thought was upsetting her. "Anyway, things happened that shouldn't have and eventually I was out looking for revenge. You've got to understand that I was really upset and hurt. So I wanted him, and all his stupid group dead. I knew where their hang out was, and I was going to blow it up. But while constructing my pay back there was a complication. I had tried to make it bigger then necessary and obviously got something wrong. It blew up on its own while I was at school. It took out my house and damaged a fare few sounding it. It killed someone, and a few others were injured." Rose looked at me and smiled. I could tell this story made her really upset, and I was sorry I had ever asked. "Mr. Uley" she continued, "personally came to my hearing and somehow managed to get the school thrown into my mix of options. It was this or being charged for manslaughter. So…"

"Here it was then. Rose I-"

"Don't worry about it. I told you because I'm fine with telling it"


	7. Two Years On

**Hey i just wanted to thanks to all u guys that left a comment :) see i write when im happy!**

**well as you can see by the title its now 2 years down the track and Bella is 14. i hope you like it! R&R!**

**

* * *

Two Years On**

"I am not going to PT"

"You say that every morning Bella. Just get up." Alice groaned as she threw her pillow at me. I was now taller then the pipsqueak but she had been taking martial arts classes for over 2 years now. She had kicked my ass enough times in the morning for me to get out of bed straight away.

Life hadn't really changed over the past two years. My timetable had stayed the same and I still tutored Edward. My science had improved and was getting straight A's in all of my classes. I was constantly being used by teams out on missions, and working on my own missions, which involved developing hack programs. Turns out that's why I was put into the advanced computers and technologies class. Math and computers work well together apparently.

"I hate that you never have homework," Emmett complained at me as Mrs. Cullen came around to collect it.

"I get homework. I just finish it during class."

"Emmett?" she asked knowing full well that he didn't have it.

"I did do it honest. I just ahh, lost it" although he had phrased this as a question.

"How exactly did you lose it this time Mr. McCarty?"

"During PT. Yeah, I was so proud of the work that I'd done I put it in my pocket just so that I wouldn't lose it. But unfortunately…" I was amazed that he was always able to come up with a new story each time. Although he did actually have something to hand in about 20% of the time; and I always made sure that he had his assignments done on time. Even if it killed me.

"Very well Emmett. Should I even bother with detention?"

"I don't really see the point in it"

"Neither do I. except I'm going to give it to you any way?"

"I almost had her that time," he whispered to me.

"Sure you did Em." I laughed.

Advanced Mathematics had become a competition between Miss Clearwater and I, because the more I learnt the more I just knew how things worked. We had a running tally of who could find equations that challenged me. It was currently a tie.

Basic science I now enjoyed, although I was going to miss my science partner when he graduates at the end of the year. Jasper had turned 18 and was now having to decide on what to do next. The school had come against this problem recently when their students where no longer of the schooling age. They had three solutions; one, they stay on and become teachers and trainers, two, they join the Volturi equivalent of the CIA, except more secret or three; they leave and do what ever they like.

Jasper hadn't made up his mind yet. But I'm sure leaving Alice is making the decision harder. They weren't officially going out, but we had each caught them doing "things". And they frequently would just stare at each other. It's a little creepy but cute in their own little way.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked at lunch in that voice that says he wants something.

"Yes Emmett"

"Just how good are your hack programs these days?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have this problem, my dad said he would buy me a car at the end of the semester if my grades are all B's or above. And since I cant show them the grades from all the classes that I'm doing good in, I was wondering if you could get into the school system and fix up those English, Math and Science marks?"

"One I could but I wont. Two they would figure it out. And three you're doing good in English."

"I'm getting a B. But if that was an A?"

"You could always just study harder and actually do the set work"

"But that's so much harder then just having you change the marks"

"No Emmett"

"Putting Fraud aside for the moment" Rose interrupted Emmett's next plea, "Bella, I need you to hack into NASA again. I heard that they are developing this new super rocket"

"Sure" I said before she could go on about all the parts and fuels and nano that and nano that. I still had no idea about all that advanced science stuff. And I had no intention of learning it.

"NASA?" Edward asked, with raised eyebrows. I just blushed and nodded.

I wasn't sure if it was because I had gotten older and was now attracted to boys, or if lately Edward had just become severely handsome, but now I was always nervous around him. It made tutoring very difficult though.

"I have a surprise today" Mr. Yorkie said as he came into the classroom. None of us got too excited. Last time he came in announcing that, he had just brought in a calculator used in the 80s. No one had high hopes for the latest 'surprise'. "No I'm serious this time."

He said as he hauled a box up onto his desk. From it he pulled one small ball. But being the advanced technologies class we all knew what it was. The small metal ball hummed as Mr. Yorkie pressed the ON switch. It was currently the most advanced cyber networking equipment in the world. It was the ultimate super computer. With multiple holographic screens and completely motion controlled it was like all our Christmas's had come at one.

"Oh but that's not all." He said as he began to bring out several more still in their boxes. "Unfortunately I only have 10 of these marvelous little things, so Mr. Uley said the fairest thing to do would be to give them out to the brightest and most promising of those among you." He looked around at everyone in the class. "But I'll do that at a later point. After I finish marking those exam papers." Groans and complaints came from the class. I could tell Rose was confident that she would get one by the wink she gave me and the smile on her face.

"Come on Bella, we are both definitely going to get one. We do more missions then anyone else in both of the tech classes." Rose was telling me as we walked down the hall. Our friendship had come along way in two years. We had a lot in common and had to work together on a lot of our missions. She wasn't always the easiest or nicest person to be around, but she was a strong person and a loyal friend. Both of which you need when your doing what we do.

"What's this?" Alice's voice came from behind us.

"God Alice don't do that! Announce yourself first. You scarred me half to death."

"Sorry Rose" she laughed. "What are you definitely going to get one of?"

"An iBall" I said.

"An eyeball?"

"No, an I as in iPod"

"Techy thing?" she asked

"The best" rose confirmed.

"Right. Any way…" I waved to Rose as Alice dragged me away to math.

"Congratulations Mr. Masen" Mrs. Weber said as she placed Edward's test paper on his desk. Alice and I snatched it before he had a chance to hide it from us, or even look at it himself.

"Hey! It's not like I care what I got or anything," he said sarcastically.

"Oh please, I deserve to know more then you. It's my hard work." The first thing I saw were the red ticks next to most of the questions on the front page. Alice flipped to the cover sheet where we saw it.

"You got an A-" Alice and I said at the same time. Although mine was happy and full of pride, Alice was indignant and astonished.

"I only got a B!" she complained.

"That's cause you don't have hard balls Bella as a tutor."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Edward continued to show off his paper later when we were all gathered in the library. Especially to Emmett who had gotten all Bs except for one C. he was mourning for the car he never even saw. Rose was annoyed that we hadn't got out Tech class results yet even though we both knew we were definitely getting As. Like we both had for every other class.

"Emmett, there is no excuse for getting a C in science. Its your own fault" Rose chided.

"Just because you're my girlfriend?"

"Pretty much yeah" they continued to bicker as Edward leaned over and took my hand.

"Thank you" he said.

I just stared at him wide eyed for a bit. I finally forced a smile and "just here to help" with a pathetic childish giggle. I hated my self when I fell into my 14yr old Bella mindset.

* * *

**young love anyone? **

**now before some of you become all critical about the age thing, i would just like to direct your attention to Avatar the last airbender. Anng was 12 and Katara was 14 and they ended up happily ever after. :)**


	8. Mission?

**Ok disclaimer don't own twilight or any ideas or character affiliated with it. I also don't own the idea of this and coming chapters that have been influenced by Robert Muchamore and his Cherub series. R&R :)**

* * *

**Mission?**

"I'm going to kill him"

"Good luck with that. Pretty sure he is _literally_ double your size"

Alice and I were having our usual discussion of why I hate PT, and why I couldn't take on Jacob.

We arrived at our Mission Log Class and found Emmett hiding just out side the doorway.

"Emmett?"

"Shhh!" he hushed us quickly and waved us over.

"What?" Alice whispered.

"Mr. Uley is in there" we understood his reluctance to go in then.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't know. He was in there when I arrived. Rose Edward and Jasper are in there already"

"Well I cant here any yelling" Alice said as she tried to reflect the room off of a bin.

"Well we'll never find out if we don't go in." I said as I stood up and walked in. Alice and a reluctant Emmett followed.

"Finally everyone is here." Mr. Uley said as we took our seats. I looked at Jasper questioningly, but he just shrugged. We all looked very worried. And with good reason. Mr. Uley doesn't just do visits, there is always something he wants, or it's to deliver bad news. But since none of us were on missions I assumed that it wasn't bad news. I hope.

"As I'm sure you all know by now I don't just make casual visits to students"

Mr. Uley started, "And with the war being resolved and peace talks happening all over the world I and have been very busy. But I have been hearing some … concerns from the student body."

"Like that we are going to be come unnecessary overly trained teenagers?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, that is exactly what I have been hearing. But not just me" he answered. "Students from all of the campuses are going through the same."

"So?" Emmett said.

"So, we, being the Volturi Academy board of Directors came up with an idea." He placed eight manila folders on the desk in front of him. "You all leave in a week." He said as he started to leave the classroom. "Oh" He turned back around and pulled out two square boxes from his briefcase. "For Bella and Rose from Mr. Yorkie" and then he left.

"Yes!" Rose squealed as she ran up to collect her prize. I, however, was still in shock from something Mr. Uley had said.

"Did he say, "All leave"?"

"Was that really weird to anyone else?" Someone said. My brain couldn't register who it was. Everyone but Rose was just sitting at there with a bewildered look on there face. Finally Jake, who I hadn't even noticed was in the room, stood up and grabbed a folder off the table. We all slowly went up and picked up the one with our names on it.

**Dear Student, **

A letter on behind a plain front cover started,

**Congratulations on being selected for the combined Volturi Academies ultimate capture the flag competition. Your principal has put forth your name and those five other students from your campus to participate. You have been selected because you represent the best of your school. You may choose to deny this challenge at any point in the operation. **

**We hope to see you in Australia on the 14****th**** of September. **

"Australia?" Rose asked.

"In a week?" Edward asked.

"Capture the flag?" Jasper asked.

"Australia?" I asked again.

"Keep reading" Jacob said.

**Mission profile: **

**Who: Six students + Two supervisors.**

**Where: Australia, Northern Territory. Secret location. **

**When: Friday 14 September 2018 – Friday 28 September 2018.**

**What: Competitive Capture the flag.**

**Operative: **

**The 'Flag' that your team will be aiming to capture are pieces of information. Each team will have a different piece of information, and the team with the most at the end of the two weeks is the victors. The entire compound is fitted with CCTV cameras. This is for security and the entire event will be telecast throughout all ten campuses 24/7. **

**The game will be played out in a secure compound. Civilians have volunteered to live in the compound for the extent of the competition. They can be bribed with whatever means you have at your disposal, to aid you and your team. **

**This is a limited contact sport. The only ammunition allowed within the compound are paint ball weapons. You will be provided with these upon arrival. Selected civilians will also be armed. **

**You and your team are exempt from school activities so as to prepare for the event.**

**Rules: **

**Using the CCTV camera footage is strictly forbidden. **

**Violence is forbidden. **

**Firearms and weapons are forbidden. **

**Illegal substances are forbidden. **

**Assistance from supervisors is forbidden. **

**Australian soil. Australian Law. **

***Failure to follow rules will lead to disqualification.**

The rest of the booklet was the less important information about flight details and accommodation and what to do upon arrival and so on. I read through the mission details two more times before I could grasp what was actually going on.

"Come on guys. What has you guys so stunned? Like this is any stranger then having a school made especially for the purpose of training teen spies?" Jacob said as he stood and perched himself of the edge of his desk.

"It makes me suspicious" Jasper said. "We get the rest of the week off, so that we can plan to go play a game. The war hasn't finished just yet."

"Yeah, but we're not the only ones around, others can fight." Rose wasn't weirded out about it at all. "Look at it this way guys. Everyone around here has spent part, or most of their childhood fighting a war we don't believe in. We have been trained to do and see things that we never even dreamed of. We have been told that we are the best in America. And now we have the chance to prove that we are the best in the world."

"So you want to be apart of their little game. Like a guinea pig?" Edward asked.

"Oh don't be so high and mighty Edward. We are their puppets 24/7. They say jump we say how high." Alice said and got up to stand next to Rose.

"Why not. I like Australia. Haven't been there in a while," Emmett said as he too joined those standing. Jasper then also stood without saying anything and joined the yes group.

"Bella?" Edward said. "What do you think?"

"I, I guess. I mean. We have finished all our exams. And it does sound like it could be fun. But I haven't been trained to go out on the field. I can't handle a weapon. I just don't see why I should go?"

"Bella, it's not about ambushing another team and stealing this 'information'" Jacob said with air quotations, "we don't even know what format the information it. If it's on a computer then your team definitely needs you. Or to get the floor plans of the compound. Or the million other things you'll be needed for."

"In that case, ok. But if anyone thinks that I'll be leaving our little base or whatever, they are sorely mistaken." And then I finally allowed my self to run over and retrieve my little prize on the desk.

"I'm still not totally cool with this. But fine."

"Yeah but you're an emo Edward. You're not cool with anything," Emmett laughed.

"I'm not an emo!"

The bickering continued and then transformed into the guys including Jacob, discussing plans of attack. Rose and I excitedly pulled out our iBalls and started playing with them. Once we fired them up though everyone stopped what they were dong and came to have a look.

* * *

**Ok so the iBall is of duh part of apple's future tech. obviously not really. Just imagine a small white ball that stands about 5cm off the ground. Now think of **_**Iron Man**_** holographic computers + the iPad + a super computer. Well that's the best that I can explain their little toy. Just use your imagination ****.**

**but what do you think? lame? **


	9. The Great Southern Land

**disclaimer: do not own twilight or cherub or anything affiliated with them **

**

* * *

**

**The Great Southern Land**

"Guys! Would you please just shut up!" I yelled at my 'team'. I knew the security would be tight surrounding the plans for the layout of the compound, but this was ridiculous. For the past 12 hours I had been sitting in front of a screen trying to hack into every school base, each principal's computer, the Volturi head office and now even into the Volturi brothers personal computers. The plans just didn't seem to be anywhere. And this security was way high tech.

"Maybe they never made a digital copy?" Emmett was trying to help, but he just really wasn't.

"I refuse to believe that. There is no way they would just say yes to using a place without even having seen the lay out.

"Deleted it?"

"It's almost impossible to completely delete anything off a computer. No!" I yelled in frustration as I was thrown out again.

"Maybe Bells you should take a break and go back to it in a bit?"

"If I did that Edward this Japanese kid that I keep blocking will get to the plans first."

"Does it matter who gets their first?"

"Yes. Cause they will do what I am planning to do. Corrupt the file."

It was Monday and time was still on my side. For the moment anyway. But I knew all the other teams were doing just what I was, but so far only the Japanese had come close to me, unless they were going unseen. In which case I bow down to them. However, I was still confident that I was the best one in the race.

The guys were figuring out a plan of attack and defense as best they could without knowing even a basic outline of the place. Rose was making our own set of cameras, since we are forbidden from hacking into CCTV footage. And Alice was practicing her Australian; at this rate she was our best weapon. And my worst nightmare, she had been planning, packing and unpacking both our bags for the past two nights. She had her 'Alice' bag and her 'Andy' bags. Andy was a brunette with a nose that looks like it had been broken, freckles and a lip ring. She also was wearing my favorite pair of Doc Martins that Alice said were just perfect for her look. We had to put up with the Australian Andy from dinner onward each night this week Alice said. The Australian accent is hard apparently.

"It's not there" I finally gave up six hours later. I was too tired and hungry to continue the search. Also I was just out of ideas. I had looked everywhere. I handed to admit it, but Emmett might have been correct in saying that there probably never was a digital copy made. Only I was left in the room though. Everyone else had gone to bed already. I was about to leave the room and head over to my nice warm bed waiting for me at my dorm when I was Alice's Andy wig sitting on the table. Then my brilliancy kicked in. I quickly pulled out my iBall and stared it up. I had been going out about this the wrong way. There would be a digital copy out there. On the architect or the buildings owners computers. Some random Australian out there has those plans I just had to pray that I would find them before someone else.

"Holly crap Bella!"

I woke up to someone yelling my name. I felt like crap. My eyes focused on the clock. I had only had 3 hours sleep! I tried to turn over and go back to sleep, but I was now being shaken. I opened my eyes and found Alice, Rose and all the boys looking down at me excitedly. I saw the papers in Emmett's eager little hands.

"You did it!" Alice was saying.

"Yeah. About three hours ago. Now go away!"

"Sorry missy, no can do. Need you top side now." Emmett said. It hurt my head when they talked like that.

"Come on guys I'm tired!"

"Mr. Uley wants to see us all now."

I was half dragged half carried to Mr. Uley's office. At some point a beautiful blueberry and white chocolate muffin was put in my hands. I thought I was in heaven.

"Congratulations Bella" he said slyly. I looked at him suspiciously. "The plans. His computer was being monitored. Didn't take you long to find them did it?"

"On the contrary Sir it took forever."

"Only because you were looking in the wrong place. Although corrupting the file?"

"Sorry"

The rest of the meeting was just talking war plans and strategies. I tuned out and tried sleep in my chair. But apparently I was over tired and now was unable to sleep. Like when your hungry for so long that you don't want food anymore.

We left the school at 1300 on Thursday so we would get to the undisclosed location by the start time, which was 1700. We managed to get a direct flight instead of having to stop off in LA, Rose and Alice were relieved when they first heard this news because they had a quite a few bags between them, and didn't want them getting lost somewhere along the way.

Throughout the week the school had been fitted with wide screen TV's all over the place. I was starting to get creeped out because I was beginning to realize just how much we were going to be watched. It was like the ultimate big brother.

We landed in Darwin at 0700 and it was hot. For having lived in the desert all my life, Arizona then Texas I still wasn't prepared for the humidity of this place. It just sapped energy straight away, it was a killer. And it wasn't even their summer yet.

We were then all piled into a mini buss and driven to the compound. It was an eight-hour drive out there and most of the way it was just a flat red and yellow landscape. But every now and then we would pass through these cute little towns with corrugated tin roves and porches that stretched right round the buildings. We saw the pubs we'd heard about and even saw some 'Aussie Blokes' having a bear. Plus I got a glimpse of a few kangaroos too.

When we arrived at the compound at about 1500. Me and the rest of team already knew this place like the back of our hands, so I knew we would enter into a large hall of sorts. And we did. We were given two tokens when we entered and told that we had to wait stay here until the start time. There were a heap of people in there already and more were showing up every minute. Of course no one knew the identities of the students from the other schools only the principal from each school knew who was chosen from their own school. I thought we might have been able to pick out the other teams just by looking at them, but everyone in there was of all different ages and nationalities and all were playing around on laptops and equipment.

"I think we should split up and meet back at this point just before the start time. Just so that we don't stand out as a big group." Jacob said. Good idea I thought. Perhaps we might stumble upon another team.

"Hey Alice?" I said as she Rose and I walked away from the others. "Perhaps it's a good time to Practice Andy, we might be able to listen into others conversations if they think we're just a civilian."

"You know there is an Australian team. They could be doing that right now" we all looked around at the people close by suspiciously. I heard laughing from behind me then a hand land on my shoulder. There stood a smiling guy of about 15 tall shaggy blond hair.

"Loosen up girls. Start time isn't until 5." He said in his Australian accent. "Sorry" he said as we all just looked at him. He held his hand out to me. "G'day I'm Jack."

"Hi," I said back. Then he shook Rose and Alice's hands as well.

"Man you guys are tense. And you should stop looking around like you are. Its obvious that you're a student." He laughed. "Don't worry, so am I" he was just coming out and telling us that he was on another team. "You" he said pointing to me, "are a techie, I can tell you've never left your little safe hole and gone out on a mission. It's obvious. You stand out like a sore thumb." He looked at Rose "Not quite as bad, but still out of your comfort zone." And then he looked at Alice. He squinted his eyes, tilted his head them beamed. "I know you!" he announced loudly. "I seen you, but not like that. You had red hair, and a different nose, and bigger ears. But I remember those eyes, and your height." Alice's eyes grew the longer he spoke, which just made him laugh again. He was being every bit the stereotype I'd heard the Australian's are. "I may not look it but I'm a brain. I have a super memory and I'm over observant. Major sensory overload 24/7. I can't help but notice every detail."

"That's amazing!" Alice said in her Andy voice.

"So is that!" Jack countered. "Your American Right? Bloody hell, not often people can pull off how we talk"

"Jack!" some one called out. We all turned around to see a girl who looked almost exactly like him running toward us.

"This is my sister, Sharon" he introduced us all.

"Hey, how ya' goin'. Sorry to steal Romeo here away but he's needed over at our team. Catch you guys later on." they both waved and walked away, Jack giving a wink to Alice. After the appropriate _"ooo some one has a lover boy" _taunts we of course went to find some or all of the others so that we could speculate as to why the Aussie team was just coming out and saying who they were. Considering that keeping it secret would have been a great advantage.

"The are just really nice and laid back people. Maybe they don't care" Emmett said.

"Or maybe they are really cocky and think they're guna win just cause its their turf" Edward speculated.

"Or they know something we don't." Jasper said and Rose Alice and I had to agree with them.

"Well we know that one of them has the super memory from hell. What could they be using that for?"

"To find the other teams." I said. It was so obvious to me now; "He probably has seen profiles from the entire student body of every school. If he is as good as he says, he I guess would have remembered our faces."

"And his sister?" Jasper asked.

"Don't know"

"Don't panic guys. As soon as we get inside those gates and I get my computer I'll get straight to work on it."

"Welcome!" we heard a loud voice call out over the hall. We all turned toward the front where there were three men standing on a podium. "My name is Aro, and this is Marcus and Caius" whispers broke out through the hall. If anyone had been paying attention we would have seen who the other teams were. But our attention was captured by our schools' founders on stage.

* * *

**well? what do you think? i cant change any thing you dont like if you dont tell me ;D REVIEW! pretty please!**


	10. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

"You all know why you are here. Some to passively participate and some to actively participate in this friendly international competition. We wish everybody the best of luck and remember the rules. But also have fun." And with that he and his brothers turned around and left.

Some Australian guy then got up and told us to get back with our teams and supervisors. Miss Cullen and Jake had a folder each that contained our base location and the rules, again.

"What?" I said as I felt Alice nudge me in my side. She nodded her head to the left and I saw Jack, and the rest of the Australian team. Jack was smiling at us with his eyes locked on Alice. I saw Jasper shift out of the corner of my eye; he was looking from Alice to Jack and back again.

"Come on guys it's almost five." Miss Cullen said. She had been awfully quiet since we left. Rose had told me on the drive out that it was because her and Jake had a lot of sexual tension between them. But I'm pretty sure that was Rose being Rose and overreacting.

We went to go over to the baggage collection point when Jack and two other guys stopped Alice Rose and me.

"Hi" he said, "This is Jonno" he said gesturing to a tall brunette. He looked about 18 and had deep blue eyes and tanned skin. "And this" to the other guy "is Matt" he was shorter and younger than the other two and less built. He had brown hair and brown eyes on a pale and freckly completion. All three boys where very attractive and had great big smiles as we shook hands and introduced our selves.

"Girls?" Emmett's voice came from behind us. He sounded confused as he looked over the three in front of us. Jasper and Edward joined him.

"Hi, I'm jack, this is Matt and Jonno."

"So?" Jasper said. I could feel the tension and testosterone levels rising.

"Just being friendly mate."

"Fraternizing with the enemy is more like it"

"Wow blonde up tight much?" Jasper didn't like that. He stepped in front of us moving Alice behind him; quite possessively I thought. Jasper and Jack stood less than a foot apart staring each other down, Jasper towered over him.

"Enough!" a voice called out. It was Miss Cullen, everyone stepped back sheepishly. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing Miss" Alice said.

"Yeah, just some friendly competition." Jack added.

"You are _no_ competition" Jasper retorted. He and Jack turned away at the same time and walked off. Their wingmen following.

"You have perfect timing Miss Cullen" Rose said. She smiled at us.

"Call me Nessie while were here." she had a little giggle as she walked over to join the boys.

"This is us here." Jake pointed to an apartment block on the map. We decided that it would be best if we didn't all just head straight to our base considering that we had already made an enemy out of the Australian team thanks to Jasper. I was going to take the indirect way round with Edward, we where to be the first ones to get there. Me, because I needed to get started on finding the other teams, and Edward for my protection. Also because I wouldn't notice if I was being followed.

"Just make sure your all there by 2000 **(8pm)**"

"Your quiet." Edward said about five minutes into our walk.

"I'm just ah, being observant."

"I wont let anything Bella. And don't worry about those guys I'll keep you safe." I'm sure if I had have let him see my face he would have seen how bright red my face went. But how could it not when he was saying things like that.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Oh yeah. Fine. Lets just ah, keep going."

"Ok, but that's the wrong way." He said as he steered us in the right direction.

As we walked I was impressed by just how amazing this place was. It was like a real town. They're where supermarkets and corner stores and parks. I even saw a 'pub' and a 'bottle-o'.

"This is it I'm pretty sure." Edward said staring up at a building.

"Well the coordinates are correct." He just looked at me funny. "What? My watch can do everything." I defended myself.

"Does it have a laser on it?"

"No. Why would it?"

"James Bond had one." We laughed as we entered the building, Edward making sure that we weren't being followed.

We found our apartment. It was a three-bedroom place with a lounge room kitchen and one bathroom. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Shame we couldn't hack into the CCTV footage, because just standing in the entrance I could already see four cameras.

"Sweet" I heard Edward proclaim from the kitchen.

"What?"

"The place is stocked up with food already. And it's all good." I looked in and saw he had all the cupboards opened. In them were chips and chocolate and soft drinks. The freezer had pizzas and meat pies and sausage rolls. I guess we were leaving our strictly health food diet at school.

"You hungry?"

"Famished." We poured out a couple bowls of chips and some drinks, and then I pulled out all of my computers and gear to set up. That was mainly what my luggage had consisted of. After about 20 minutes I was all set up and ready to go. The plan was to set up a hack system to catch every computer that turns on, from there I would use a program I had developed to scan the contents of their hard drive. If it had anything to do with a set criteria a signal goes off and then I personally look at it. We only needed to find one person from each team to be able to find the whole team. But while doing that I had to protect all of my own equipment, and Rose's, I told everyone else not to bring any computers or mobiles. Rose had made head sets for everyone that were practically untraceable.

Jake and Miss. Cullen arrived first then Emmett and Jasper only about five minutes later.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" Emmett said looking around that apartment.

"Not sure"

"See this is why I said it would be dangerous to leave our mobiles at home. I thought we were getting walkie talkies?"

"They're fine Emmett" Edward said.

"What if those Australians do something to them?" Jasper said.

"If they were going to do anything with them I'm sure it would be making out," Edward laughed. Both boys death stared him.

"I'm sure they are fine and will be here soon," I said. Trying to concentrate on my screens.

Alice came in about an hour later called out to the boys then they all went out side again. Ten minutes later Edward came back inside and asked if I would go for a walk with him to get some supplies. I was now officially suspicious.

"What do we need?" I asked him as we left the lobby.

"Umm…meat?"

"Meat?"

"Yeah Emmett wants meat."

"So why am I going? Isn't my job more important then meat?"

"Just thought you might need a break"

"You can stop lying now."

"Ok, I guess I just thought that you and I hadn't spent much time together. I feel like we've grown apart."

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine, lets go get some _meat." _

We bought a kilo of sausages and some steaks. I stayed unconvinced that I was sent on the meat gathering mission with the only reason that it was because Edward wanted my company. Because I knew that could only be true in my wildest dream come true. We stopped out side the building and Edward checked his watch.

"How about we don't go back yet?"

"But we have all your meat that kind of needs to be refrigerated"

"Just 10 more minutes wont hurt them."

"Whose plan was this?"

"What plan?"

"The get Bella out plan? Because its not very good." I saw him give up them. He smiled and shrugged.

"Well Emmett did want meat. And we couldn't really think of a better way"

"I don't believe that. Alice could have dragged me out to look for stores, or to have gone looking for those Aussie boys"

"You're really interested in those dorks?" he looked kind of hurt.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that there are better plans then this. Considering that you're all tactical and make plans all the time."

"I know. It was kind of lame. But Rose and Alice need to be up there and well." He was looking down at the ground kicking up a weed growing through the pavement. "I volunteered to be the one to distract you. Cause you know…well I guess" he looked up at me then and I could have sworn he was blushing. "I've missed our tutoring sessions."

"You miss math?" he laughed.

"You know for being a genius, your not very smart."

"Hey! I take offence at" but Edward cut me off. That fact that his lips were now covering mine prevented me from speaking. When he pulled away I'm sure I still looked shocked, I had never expected that Edward liked me the same way I did him.

"Sorry" he said shyly.

"No, it's umm, all right. I just um didn't know"

"I know. I tried so hard to get you to notice me. Every minute we spent together I would be staring at you begging you to look at me. But you never did. I thought you just didn't think of me then anything other then some dumb guy who cant do math."

"Oh no! Not at all. I was, well too embarrassed to look at you. Cause I'm just some little smart girl."

"You don't act like a little girl." we smiled at each other "Happy Birthday Bella," he finally said.

"Thank you" and then he kissed me again. This was the best birthday I had ever had.

"I guess we better go up now."

"Surprise!" I heard when I came into the apartment, it was mainly Emmett that I could hear, but I could see everyone standing around the lounge room. The apartment was covered in streamers and balloons and a happy birthday banner on the wall. Rose and Alice parted to show a coffee table covered in presents.

"See we didn't forget!" Emmett said.

"I didn't think you did guys"

* * *

**so... what do you guys think? R&R pretty please! **

**oh and there is an iBall but its a web cam. pretty lame huh? mine is better! R&R!**


	11. Day One

**AN: ok, im disappointed in this chapter cause iv been busy with uni and moving, but i just wanted to wright it. **

**

* * *

**

**Day One**

I was the first one up on Friday, the first official day of the competition. Although it was ridiculously early, it wasn't even 0500 yet. I had wasted too much time last night with the party, which is why I never brought up my birthday in the first place. But it was great anyway. I had spoken to mom and dad on Thursday before we left. But there was something from them anyway waiting for me. It wasn't much, dad didn't make much money as police chief but that never bothered me. There was something from each of my friends, we always exchanged gifts, but because we didn't get off campus much to go shopping we had the rule that we could never buy anything.

I was writing down the coordinates for the cameras that were going to be put up today when Jake come out of his room ready for his morning run.

"You coming Swan?" he said. I just laughed at him. I wasn't even going to humor him with an answer. I heard movement coming from that same room. Well I guess that's why no one is out sleeping on the couch. I giggled to my self but then was kind of grossed out at the thought of my teachers hooking up.

* * *

"I found the French, Italian and Australian Teams. Security was week. But with Jack there I'm not sure you'll be able to get in Alice."

"But we have to, or we'll be flying blind."

"We'll just have to do some old fashioned surveillance work," Jasper said.

"We can't put too much focus on the Australian team. I say we leave them to last. If they are any good they'll get other teams info, then we just swoop in and steal it all." Emmett said wisely for once. We were all surprised. So that's what we agreed to do.

Now all that was to be done was to get our cameras in place. Rose had developed these cameras specifically for this operation, because we don't know if every team has their info in the same format, we decided it would be best if we could see the other teams. The plan was to bring out our very own cute little Australian and get her into their base where she is going to plant the cameras. The boys will be watching from points surrounding the building. Ultimately though the entire plan rests on Alice's little shoulders. She's the one that has to get into each base. Luckily she wont really be alone though. She will be wearing one of the invisible cameras so that Rose and I could watch from the apartment and the boys each have a small monitor to keep an eye on things and intervene if necessary.

Alice, or Andy, left the apartment 20 minutes later on her way to the French team HQ. Rose and I waited and watched back in the apartment while the boys followed her, unseen. She spotted her victim after only 5 minutes.

"Oh excuse me?" she said as she bumped into the small nerdy looking French boy. "I'm so sorry, bit lost you know? But you wouldn't happen to live round here do you? You see my phone is out of credit and I need to call my friend to come pick me up, I have the worst sense of direction. If not that's cool. I'm sure I can find some one else." I was amazed that she was able keep her accent the whole way through that.

"Wee I can help"

"Oh!" she squealed, shocking us and the French boy. "You're French! That is so cute!" he blushed when she ran her hand down his arm. Rose was right, boys are too easy to manipulate.

"Wee madam. Please follow me" and just like that he lead Alice up straight into their HQ. Which was a four-bedroom house. Unfair I thought.

"Dere is a phone just in da hallway. Vould you like a drink ah…?"

"Oh my name is Andy, and yes that would be great"

"My name is John," he said as she walked away from him. He didn't even realize that she had already placed two cameras.

Alice was out and already at the boys rendezvous point within 15 minutes, and we were already monitoring and recording French activities.

The Italian job went just as smoothly, although it did get tense for a while there when the whole team happened to be in their apartment eating lunch. But all they did was invite her to join. I was surprised when she accepted.

"It was just too great a risk Alice. You should have said no, they wouldn't have expected anything!"

"How was I going to place the cameras? It would have looked kind of odd. I'm not a magician, my slight of hand only works on one set of eyes."

"Maybe if you actually used skill and not just your womanly wilds"

"You did not just say that!"

This was one of those rare moments where you hear Jasper say more then a sentence, but id never heard him fight, well not with words, and especially not with Alice. It had just been odd all round ever since they got back. Thankfully Alice went storming out of the building. Followed by a very guilty looking Jasper. Since Rose and Emmet had disappeared somewhere as had Jake and Renesme (that was really starting to weird me out), only Edward and I were left.

"Hi" he said as he sat down next to me on the couch staring at all the screens.

"Hi"

"How do you keep track of all this?" he said motioning to the monitors.

"Easy, I created a program to do it for me. VB, Virtual Bella, she has certain data criteria she searches with. But she can't pick up on inconsistencies, like if someone else is messing with her feed. But I can, that's why I monitor everything." He was smiling at me. "What?"

"Your so confident when you talk about your gadgets and math and all your brainy stuff"

"It's the only subject where I understand how everything works"

"How about I tutor you in how everything else works then?"

"I'd like that" and again he kissed me. I swear I would never get over the soft sweetness of his lips. We closed the small gap between us as his hand moved to hold the back of my neck and the other moved up to trace circles on my arm with his thumb. His hands were calloused and hard from his training, but his touch was gentle and his hold on me made me feel the safest I had since leaving home. It just felt all so right, but like all things that you don't wont to end, they always do and much too soon.

* * *

**so what did you think? bit dodge? and kind of short. any input? plz R&R!**


	12. Day Two

**Sorry its taken so long. i had a long no inspiration time. but thanks to XThe bitch part comes freeX i got back into it :D. plus i was kind of working on my new story idea. hope you enjoy. plz R&R!**

* * *

Day Two

"Ok team! It's go time. Same drill as yesterday!" Emmett bellowed, rounding us all up. Of course I was already up and having breakfast. I was pretty sure that no team had their information on their computers because they were all just too easy to hack into. Well I was sure that the teams we had found so far where applicable to that situation anyway.

I had found India, Germany, Russia and England last night so that left only Japan and China to find. And I was positive that we would have them by the end of the day.

"Did every one not notice where the English are set up?" Jasper asked, he had been looking over my maps for a while. I knew what he was talking about; I had already checked it out.

"Yeah, I saw that too." I answered from my desk. Jasper looked at everyone else expectantly.

"What? No one else even looked at the map?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Alice said.

"Why won't you take this seriously Alice. I expect Emmett to not pay attention, but why are only Bella and I taking this seriously?"

"Jasper calm down. Why and what are you flipping out about?" Emmett came over to look at Jasper's maps. Edward and Alice followed suit.

"This" Jasper said pointing to the English teams location. "The Australians are just two buildings away."

"It's fine Jasper. We'll come from the other direction. We wont go near them." Alice and the others tried to calm him down, but my monitor distracted me, there was something spiking in the French team area.

"Guys," I said silencing there worries and plans. "The Australians have cameras. But they're mobile I think."

"How?"

"They must have come into close contact with one of ours, and lets just say that Rose is a miracle maker."

"And? What can you do about it?"

"Well there isn't a lot I can do, I can't trace it to any thing. So obviously it's just being recorded and played later. Good news is now that I know the signal I can trace it. But a fat lot of good that's going to do us though."

"I'm failing to see why we should care about this?" Edward said.

"Moving security I can't hack, means they can track us. Track Alice and all of you. Each time you leave this apartment. Its old school but it works."

"Your lack of trust in us is hurtful Bella." Emmett said in mock hurt covering his hart with his hand.

"Yes at the moment we _are_ lacking trust" Rose said. "Your best man is a little too preoccupied with his assignment to see much else. Em babe your tough, not smart, and I'm not to thrilled at Edward's skills because he's just a kid."

"I am not a kid" "Hey" "I am not preoccupied" came from the boys all at once.

"Rose!" Alice Yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"You have no right to say anything about how we're doing! You have never even been on a mission before, you've never even left the school before!"

"Perhaps but I have more brain power then the four of you combined, which means that I would trust what I see more then what you think."

"Yeah but your not the smartest one here, Bella is twice as smart as you!" Edward just had to add.

"Your little girlfriend? Ha! Sure lets leave the mission in the hands of a baby! You're right, lets leave all of this in the hands of dumb-asses and children!"

"I think you have said quite enough Rose." Emmett said in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use. Then he stood at his full height and towered over her, I saw her shrink back a little. Emmett then pulled her out side leaving the rest of us in a shocked state.

"Well that escalated quickly" Alice said quietly.

"With Rose it always does" Edward said.

"You guys have a job to do. Do you need to wait for Emmett?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Bella" Alice looked at me with pity.

"Do you need him?"

"No" Jasper said as he went to the guy's room to go change. I could have kissed him. I hate being pitied.

"Bella? Don't pay any attention to Rose. I never do."

"Thanks Edward, but I'm fine. Please go."

They all finally left 10 minutes later; Alice was a lot quicker today getting into character. Jake and Renesme came in 5 minutes after that.

"Morning Bella. It's quiet in here." Jake said throwing off his smelly trainers.

"So it is. And that's how I like it."

"I think that's a hint to leave her alone Jake."

"No, please do what you like. What I do doesn't matter." And I really was beginning to believe that. I needed air. "I have to go." I told them, picked up my iBall and left. I didn't know where I was going I just started walking.

The building, it turns out had a rooftop.

It was extremely hot up there, but very peaceful. We were in one of the taller buildings so I could see the small town all around me and out to the red desert. I found a shady spot to set up and continue my security.

Although I wasn't really necessary any more, anyone could watch a screen, Virtual Bella does all the locating work. I wonder if I could get out of this? Fake an illness or injury. Rose could do my role easily.

It was about an hour later when something in the building opposite caught my attention, it was reflecting the sun into my eyes. I pulled out the small binoculars I had been issued with and saw someone looking right back at me. He waved. It was Matt from the Australian team. "Shit!" I said out loud. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I continued as I picked up my stuff and ran back to the apartment. I pulled every curtain down that wasn't already, and then sent out an emergency message to everyone's handset. As I hit send there was a knocking at the door. None of the guys would knock, we all had keys. More knocking. Jake and Renesme weren't here. Fat lot of good our supervisors are turning out to be.

"Bella?" someone sang my name musically from the other side of the door.

What do I do? I can't answer it. But they already know we're here. But how did they get the apartment number?

"Just answer the door little piggy." Well that's just creepy I thought. Surely they'll go away if I don't answer it. But then I heard a something that sounded like a key being put into the keyhole. I surprised my self that I didn't even panic. I locked my computers, there was no way anyone but Rose could get into them, I hid my iBall and set the emergency alarm on my handset to warn the others. Then the door opened. It was Matt, Jack and his sister. Matt was crouched in front of the door with a lock pick gun in his hands.

"Surprise!" Jack said. "Your right Sharon, she is alone. Not a very smart move." He tisked. They all came in at once.

"You've been a busy girl Bella. I knew from your records that you where god. But I had no idea it was this good." Jack continued. The other two just stood on either side of him smiling. I was severely creeped out now.

"What do you want?" I managed to say, thankful that my voice sounded strong.

"Why, you little one," Sharon said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've found pretty much all the teams now. I'm sure you even have the remaining two by now. You see we don't have the tech that our brain says we need for him to be able to work as well as you."

"So?"

"So it's time we upgraded,"' Matt finally spoke.

"You'll never get into my computers,"

"We were thinking of a different kind of upgrade." Jake said and he and Matt approached me. Matt may have been smaller then his friends the other day, and I may be bigger then Alice but I was still only little. Plus I had never had any training like she had. So when they came at me I was helpless. They tied my hands and gagged me then walked me down to lifts and to the car park, where somehow they had a van waiting. I literally was being kidnapped. I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it but like I said I was gagged.

I could just barely see out that back window but it was enough to see Rose and Emmett go running into the building. They mustn't have been far away; it hadn't even been 10 minutes since I sent the distress signal.

* * *

**i know it got kind of strange and lame in the middle. that was me trying to write through my block. **


	13. Day Two EPOV

**Day Two EPOV**

I was laying flat against the roof of the building directly across from the Indian's. They were on the top floor, and Jasper and I just had to position our selves so we could see as much of the floor as we could. It would have been easier to have Emmett's third set of eyes. If his girlfriend wasn't such a psychotic bitch. But we weren't expecting anything to go wrong. Alice had been inside for about 5 minutes and we where expecting her to come out any second now. It had taken forever for her to nab one of their team, about an hour. She stepped out of the building with a little grin of satisfaction on her face. I joined Alice on the corner and felt my handset vibrate in my pocket. The screen had that little warning symbol and Bella's name flashing. I didn't even hesitate, I just ran. I knew Alice would wait for Jasper, but I didn't have time, I had to get to Bella. I knew she wouldn't pull the alarm if it wasn't serious.

The apartment door was open when I got there. Rose, Emmett, Jake and Nessie where all sitting at the table. No one talking. And no Bella. They all looked up at me panting in the door way.

"Edward," Emmett said standing up and coming over to me. "She was gone when we got here."

"Gone where?" I said trying to keep my voice low and steady.

"We don't know. But she was taken. She shutdown and locked her computers. It must have been another team." Rose said. She sounded guilty. And so should she.

"You should have been here!" I yelled at her. "You selfish bitch!" she flinched and sank down further into her seat.

"Nothing is going to happen to her Edward. Its just a game." Jake tried to comport me. "I've already contacted the council. They said there was nothing they could do, as long as Bella is safe. And we have no proof that they hurt her. No sign of a struggle."

"But it was a forced entry! That's got to count for something!" i could see Rose was as worked up me about it.

"Where is she?" we heard the little voice come from behind me. Alice pushed passed me into the centre of the room. "Where is she?" she screeched.

"The Australian's took her," I said.

"There is no proof of that," Nessie said.

"Who needs proof? Its obvious that it's them!"

"What are you going to do? Storm their place and search for her?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do Jake," I said as I turned around and left. I heard a few muffled words then Jasper, Emmett and Alice joined me.

"Alice,"

"Don't even try to stop me. Any of you. She's my best friend."

"Rose is gona try and get into Bella's computer," Emmett said as we ran down the stairs to impatient to wait for the lift.

We stopped dead outside the front of the Australian town house. The door was open, I was really starting to hate that. I walked in first. We found Sharon sitting on the lounge; it looked like she was waiting for us. The house was silent, and I assumed empty.

"Hi," was all she said.

"Where is she?" I said.

"Who?"

"Bella you bitch." Alice yelled.

"Little bit hostile aren't you?"

"Edward." I turned around and saw Bella's hand held in Jasper's hand. He'd picked it up off the TV cabinet.

"Oh, the little girl?" Sharon asked innocently. Alice launched her self at Sharon too quick for me to stop her. We pulled her off, but too late, Sharon's lip was bleeding and looked like a black eye was developing.

"We'll ask you one more time." Thankfully Jasper was taking over the interrogation. Alice and I weren't doing too well at it. "Where is she?"

"You think you can beat it out of me?" She laughed, and spat blood at us.

"Hopefully we won't need to." Emmett stepped forward cracking his knuckles like he was in a b grade movie.

"Emmett keep an eye on her. Alice, Edward, help me have a look around,"

Emmett held Sharon as she watched us trash the place. We found plans and computers but no information and no Bella. Alice reminded me to try and keep the hard drives intact so we could take them back.

"She's not here, they took her to their new HQ, Sharon says. It's not for ransom either. Its just business." Jasper said when I came back into the front room.

"Where is it?"

"She wont say."

Jasper said we went allowed to torture her for the information so we only had one course of action left. Leave her there and head back.

* * *

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Progress?"

"Stop hassling me Edward! This girl has it done up like Fort Knox!"

"Told you she was smarter,"

"Told you you're a child."

"Guys stop it. We just need to find Bella."

"It's ok Alice. We will. Once Rose gets in, Virtual Bella should be able to find her. Bella was telling me about it."

* * *

**what do you think? **


	14. 20 008:00 PM

**20 00/8:00 PM**

**BPOV**

"You didn't really think this through did you?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying. What did you really expect?"

I had learnt quickly how dumb the Australian team was. It was like letting Emmett be in charge of every decision. No plan was thought through and they relied on the power of bruit strength and threatening to get things done. They had brought me here to tell them where the other teams are located and to get me to destroy them by crippling their tech. When I refused they threatened me, but with nothing. They couldn't touch my team members or me. Like I said, they just didn't think it through. Their Brains where limited to an engineer nowhere near Rose's skill and just a science nerd. Jack was their best weapon and he didn't seem to be able to do much.

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of the game? Locked in a basement?"

"You severely underestimate my team, Jake. They will find me. And sooner rather then later."

"Oh I doubt that. Without you they are hardly a threat to anyone."

"You believe that do you? Well if it helps you sleep at night." Just then one of the other team members, a girl I hadn't been introduced to, came in with dinner.

"She doesn't want that," Jake said "Not until she does what we ask." she smirked and turned to leave.

"So I am a prisoner of war now am I? And you are torturing me? Just so I have it straight when I get out and report this. Wouldn't want anything unclear between our countries." I swear I heard him growl as he yanked the food from the girl and placed it unceremoniously in front of me.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

I sat there, and waited. I ate the food even though I wasn't hungry. I listened to them bicker about what to do on the other side of the door, and patiently sat through their questioning and empty threats for my incarceration to end.

"Why don't you just give up? Give us what we want and we'll let you go, don't you get that?" Jake sat across from me at the table. He had a laptop opened up between us, there was a primitive locator program blinking on the screen.

"I'm the smartest person in this house, of course I 'get that'. What you don't get is that my teammates will be loving this. The boys, they live for this action, and now that it's been a little over…" I leaned over to glance at the clock, "three hours, I expect I won't be waiting here much longer. See there are five of them, seven including our supervisors, there are only 582 buildings in this complex, assuming that they were stupid enough to search every building, and that this just so happened to be the last one they checked, they would only be another 2 hours at most. But between you and me, they aren't that stupid."

"No? If they are so great, how did we find and kidnap you so easily?"

"Rookie mistake, we underestimated you, while you were distracting us on day 1, the girls were busy bugging our bags with fancy little things that were timed to fall off at separate intervals."

"Clever, how come you never raised the alarm with your team?"

"Oh, I just came up with that idea while I was sitting here, you just confirmed it for me." Then something occurred to me, why Jake was acting so desperate, "Their not going to hurt her Jake,"

"What?" he was clearly aggravated about the situation.

"Sharon, she was bait…no a distraction, an obstacle. And what, you didn't think that they'd keep her hostage?"

"I didn't want her to go, she volunteered,"

"Jake, I don't care,"

"Sorry, I thought you were the heart of your organization," his moodiness was really starting to bug me. And I was stating to worry about where my team was. Had I underestimated the Australian's again? They should've been here by now, and I did not want to spend the night in a basement.

"Why on earth would I care about your sister when I'm currently in the same situation?"

**EPOV**

"She did what?"

"She seems to have implanted herself with a GPS, its smart when you think about it,"

"Whatever Rose, just find her," it had taken Rose over 2 hours just to figure out a way into Bella's computer, and another 20 minutes to figure out her programs.

"I already have,"

"Then lets go, what are we waiting for?"

"A plan, perhaps Edward?" Alice said coming out of the room zipping up a bag.

"I was thinking storm the place, beat up some people, grab Bella and bail," Emmett suggested helpfully.

"That's basically what I had in mind as well,"

"Edward," Jasper, the voice of reason piped up, "We will go there, demand Bella back, then leave,"

"No beatings?"

"No Emmett," He looked at both Emmett and I, "Perhaps just the girls and I should go?"

"No, Emmett and I will be fine and in control,"

We packed up the few items we thought we'd need, gagged and bagged Sharon and piled up into a van that Emmett had stolen while waiting for Rose to find Bella.

Jake and Nessie decided that we would be able to handle the situation without them, and elected to stay back.

The house was on the outskirts of the town, how very stereotypical of the villains, I thought as we drove along the back wall of the compound. The house was only showing a dim light coming through one window at the front and the backyard looked like it might also have a light on at the back of the lot.

The group was in two minds about how to go about storming the place. Jasper, Alice and Rose wanted use stealth to get in and get Bella out. While Emmett and I were of the mind that it was too late for stealth, they would be onto to us, if not already were aware of our current location; parked right out front of the house.

"Oh, true" Alice said realizing how stupid it was, "Ok obviously none of us are thinking clearly. Honestly guys we need to calm down. This is not a real enemy, it's a game, let's just go up, knock on the door and get her back. Its not like they can stop us."

"Doesn't seem like they're playing the game fair any more Alice, so why do we have to?" Emmett sulked knowing that any chance of a fight was sliming by the second.

"Come on Alice," I told everyone else to stay in the car, while we went up with Sharon – still with a bag over her head for theatrics – but to be ready just incase it was more hostile then Alice was convinced it was.

**BPOV**

"What was that?" Jake asked

"Sounds like someone's knocking," Matt looked a little worried "How civilized of them,"

"Now!" we heard echo down from the front door, _Edward, _I sighed a breath of relief. Running footsteps and then six people spilled into the room. Edward's eyes found me instantly, after seeing that I was ok he looked for Jake and found him slowly backing away.

"Wow guys, ok you found us,"

"This wasn't fucking hide and seek!" Alice yelled "Here," she pulled the sack off Sharon's head and pushed her to her brother. It looked like my team had been a little less gentle with Sharon, although I did have some bruising from the scuffle on the roof with the boys.

It was a tight squeeze with eight people in the room but I made it through to my teammates. As soon as I was within a few feet Edward reached out for me a pulled my roughly into him. I felt how afraid he was that something had happened to me. His breathing was ragged from restraining his anger.

"Lets go Edward," Alice said puling on his arm, he nodded and headed out of the room still holding onto me, only loosening his hold just enough for me to walk.

* * *

**AN: ok I don't hate Australia or Australians…I am one. I never intended them to be evil … they did that them selves as I was writing it, it wasn't my fault. **

**And sorry for the really long pause in chapter updates, I've started up my own business this year and it's taking up all of my creativity. **


End file.
